


Podfic: 'Synonyms' by misbegotten

by peasina



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Post-Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: AfterSkyfall, beforeSpectre, Bill Tanner has tea and takeaway, and finds Q's hair inexplicably well-behaved.
Relationships: Q/Bill Tanner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Podfic: 'Synonyms' by misbegotten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Synonyms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272431) by [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten). 



> This podfic was created as part of the [equalityauction](https://equalityauction.dreamwidth.org/) over on DW, a fan event raising money for various charities because Black Lives Matter.

  
  
Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/Synonyms/Synonyms.mp3).


End file.
